


Impressions, Wagers and Lovers

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's never been that impressed with fame or fortune, it doesn't matter which billionaire he's dating.<br/>Joe Phillips Challenge - Gold Prize</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions, Wagers and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Complete AU after discovery of 'The Room.' Written for absolut_lex [Joe Phillips Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/absolut_lex/112575.html). Challenge picture http://img293.imageshack.us/img293/3912/valentinesurprisenj2.jpg. Many, many thanks to jakrar for her dedicated work as my beta and any remaining mistakes are mine.

Prologue

***

 

The squeal of tires. A flash of yellow. Crushing pressure. That was all that registered before he was airborne, destined for an unscheduled splashdown. The cause of the impromptu flight accompanied him off the bridge, sinking fast. A few strokes downward, and then a flip of a handle released the river's prisoner for transport back from the cold depths. Prayers between breaths revived the limp body dragged ashore, and dazed eyes blinked away the river's tears as their lips parted reluctantly.

"I could have sworn I hit you."

A raised eyebrow and a wry grin were all that were required to dispute a vague impression. "If you had, then we'd both be dead."

"In that case, I'm glad I at least missed _you_, if not whatever it was that took out my front tires. So who am I sending the thank-you note to?"

"That would be Clark Kent, and no note is necessary. Anyone would have done the same."

"I'm Oliver Queen, Ollie to my friends, and I really do feel indebted to you. Why don't I start paying it off by taking you to dinner, Clark?" Blond hair spiking as the water dripped down his face, the slightly older man's eyes were twinkling with humor, his grin infectious.

It only took an instant to decide. "Dinner would be great, a whole lot easier to deal with than a truck."

Sitting up, the blond blinked, confused. "A truck?"

"Sorry, long story. Let's just say...I've been here and done this before...and leave it at that."

 

***

Chapter One

***

 

"Ollie, I hear you've had quite an introduction to Smallville." Lex smirked as he walked around his desk, hand outstretched to greet his visitor. "I'm glad to see you're all right."

"I did, thanks to the resident hero. My '94 McLaren, however, is currently drip-drying, with my mechanic wringing his hands in despair." Shaking Lex's hand, Ollie grinned toothily. "I think it'll be worth it in the long run."

Waving the tall blond towards a chair by the fireplace, Lex gave him a puzzled look. "Why is that?"

"A daring rescue, a little bonding over a life-or-death situation, and I end up with quite the prize. I can't wait to see that body without all the flannel. If it matches the face...traveling back and forth from Star City for this joint venture of ours will be a little more rewarding." Ollie rubbed his hands together gleefully as he took a seat.

Standing behind the bar, a wince crossed Lex's face fleetingly before he asked, "Are you talking about Clark Kent?" Carrying two tumblers of scotch, he crossed the study to hand one to his guest. He shook his head with a smile as he sat down opposite Ollie. "I hate to break it to you, but Clark's not going to be jumping into bed with you that easily, despite your much-vaunted charms. He's...no, just no. Isn't going to happen."

Ollie sipped his scotch and raised an eyebrow. "You're an expert on Clark Kent?"

Sitting back against butter-soft leather, Lex mused as he studied the amber liquid through the distorted lens of the tumbler. A bittersweet smile tugged at his lips. "I could have been, but I made some bad choices. In the end, he was better off without someone like me as a friend. I do know that he was always here asking for help with one girl or another, back when we were still speaking to each other."

"It could be that a year at Met U has broadened his horizons." Ollie winked. "He certainly didn't have a problem with being kissed, and was quite agreeable when it came to my dinner invitation."

Lex choked and sat up abruptly. "You kissed him? When...."

"Let's just say the 'kiss of life' turned into the 'kiss of where's the nearest bed,' and leave it at that." Crystal masked Ollie's complacent smirk as he sipped. "He's home on break, so I'm picking him up this Friday at some place called 'The Talon,' and then we're driving into Metropolis for dinner. We'll see what comes _up_ in the conversation, and take it from there. It shouldn't take too much to impress a farm boy, even if he's already had a year in the big city."

Only the faintest of frowns emerged before Lex composed his features. Rising, he waved towards the study door. "Why don't I give you a tour of the castle before we get down to business? I wouldn't want dear old Dad's extravagance to go to waste."

Nodding, Ollie stood up, setting his drink down on the glass-topped table by the chair. "By all means. How is the old devil these days?"

Lex shrugged as he led the way out of the room. "Couldn't say personally. I haven't bothered with visiting day for months, I'm afraid. The warden keeps me informed, and that's enough. To be honest, I'm still too busy cleaning up his messes to give a damn."

Ollie winced in apology. "Sorry, sore subject."

"No problem. Come on, I want to show you the salle. Maybe we could have a match later on. I have a new foil I'm eager to try out."

. . .

 

It had been years, but the loft hadn't changed much. A few more books scattered around, maybe a new poster or two, but it was as if Lex had taken a step back into a happier time rather than simply reaching the top of the wooden stairs. "Clark?"

The flannel-clad figure at the window was in a familiar stance, looking out over the fields at the sunset, hands grasping the sill of the loft's window. He was a little broader across the shoulders, and even a little taller, but that may have been because he wasn't slouching, as he had so often in the past. He didn't turn at the sound of Lex's voice, but went on watching the colors change into night. Lex, encouraged by the absence of angry words, advanced slowly to stand in what used to be his usual place, next to his former friend.

"Beautiful."

With a sigh, Clark murmured, "It always is." He turned his head to find Lex's eyes on his profile, not the sunset as expected, and he smiled without blushing, a faint shadow of past welcomes. "Hey, Lex. It's good to see you."

"You, too." Lex ducked his head, uncharacteristically reticent now that he'd managed to make the first move.

"Why are you here, Lex? It's been a long time."

The voice was soft and gentle, and made Lex ache for what might have been. Clark had always been able to bring out a vulnerability never revealed to anyone else. This time was no exception. "I know. I just needed...to see that you were all right with my own eyes. I heard about the accident."

Clark stepped back from the window and turned towards Lex, holding his arms up and out at his sides with an indulgent grin. "Here I am. Not a scratch on me. See?"

Taking advantage of the invitation to look Clark over, Lex shifted a little and then feasted his eyes on dark curls, rosy lips and cheeks, and soft, gold-green eyes. The red flannel shirt was unbuttoned and, with his arms raised high, Clark's white tee shirt had ridden up, exposing the faint trail of dark hair leading down into low-slung, faded jeans. Lex forced his avid gaze back up with an effort, only to find Clark grinning at him a little too knowingly.

"Satisfied?"

Suddenly, it was all too easy to fall back into their innuendo and banter. "Rarely."

"I'd say that's a personal problem, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, it is, and one that should definitely be handled with care."

A snicker escaped, and then the two of them were laughing, and the intervening years dropped painlessly away to leave them smiling at each other in surprised relief and wonder.

"Clark, I've missed you so much, missed what we had before...."

A large hand reached out, not quite touching a black-clad shoulder. "Me, too. It's kind of why I was out there, on the bridge. Remembering us. Regretting."

A step closer, and then Lex had that hand right where he wanted it, warming the tense muscle beneath it. "Regretting?"

Green eyes sobered and searched for understanding. "Giving up so easily on years of friendship. Not trying harder to understand."

"I know I made a lot of mistakes. I...."

"And you've fixed so many of them, and your father's, too. Smallville's a better place to live, thanks to your efforts. You've done a lot of good things, Lex."

Lex refused to let his voice betray his need, although he cringed inside at the slightly pathetic words that escaped before he could stop them. "Have I done enough? Do you think that we could try again?"

The hug was inevitable, Clark's words muffled in the side of Lex's neck. "I'm so sorry, Lex. It wasn't all you; I made my share of mistakes, too. Of course. Of course, we can. Thank you for coming....just...thanks." When he felt Lex's arms return the hug with emphasis, he chuckled with a little sniffle, "Want to go celebrate with some pie? Mom made your favorite, and there are always some leftovers from Thanksgiving dinner if you're hungry."

Lex stiffened and pulled back, his eyes suspiciously reddened. "Your parents? I'm not sure...."

Clark shook his head with a laugh and tugged Lex towards the stairs. "Who do you think has been telling me what a great guy you are, every time I come back home? Come on, they'll be glad you stopped by."

 

***

Chapter Two

***

 

"Come on in, Clark. You look great, by the way." Lex had answered the front door himself, reluctant to miss a single minute of Clark's company. He'd even quit work early that day, just so that he'd be available the last day of Clark's Thanksgiving break.

Clark smoothed his hand down the front of the heather-green Henley that he was wearing with black jeans and boots. "Thanks. Do you think this looks okay for tonight? I wasn't sure, but I figured that since you picked it out for me, it was probably the best I had, unless I wore my suit."

Lex didn't bother to hide his pleasure that Clark still had the Christmas gift from a few years earlier. "I've always liked seeing you in that shirt. I certainly wouldn't have any problem taking you anywhere." Smiling, he led the way to the library, where they'd be playing a few games of pool before Clark had to leave to meet Ollie for dinner. "What time did you say you were supposed to be at The Talon?"

Picking up a pool cue as Lex racked the balls, Clark shrugged. "He said he'd be there about six o'clock, so I'd better leave by five-thirty."

Nodding, Lex picked up his own cue and circled the table to set up the first shot. "That's fine. Why don't I drop you off? I just took delivery on a new Ferrari...well, new to me, anyway."

"Yeah? Why not new?" Clark blinked in mock surprise. "That doesn't sound at all like the Lex Luthor I used to know."

Lex smirked as he took his shot. "When it came to a 1959 GT Spyder, I was willing to consider buying pre-owned."

Grabbing his heart and pretending to fall to the floor in a faint, Clark grinned up at his laughing friend. "What color?"

"You had to ask? Red, of course. Would I let Clark Kent drive around in any other color?" Lex leaned over the table in a flashy move.

Clark jumped up and literally bounced in excitement. "Drive? Lex, you're the best!"

Watching the three balls oh-so-casually drop into their respective pockets, Lex cocked his head and grinned. "I know."

 

. . .

 

As they pulled up outside the coffeehouse, Clark's grin was irrepressible and his eyes alight with his pleasure in the Ferrari. "Lex, this is so great! Thanks so much for letting me drive."

Lex reached out and patted Clark's arm with a self-satisfied smile. "My pleasure." Peering out through the windshield, his eyebrows rose at the sight of the vehicle pulling into the parking spot in front of them. "Of course, I'm not sure how this will compare with _that_."

With a crow of delight, Clark jumped out of the Ferrari and hurried up to the bright yellow roadster. "Wow, I've never seen one of these before! What is it?"

Turning off the powerful engine, Ollie grinned up at Clark before opening the door. "This baby is a 1935 Duisenberg SJ Mormon Meteor Speedster, almost a one-of-a-kind these days."

Clark's hands hovered over the classic as he absorbed the details. "This is so awesome." He looked up and flashed a grin at the blond. "Can I...?"

Ollie nodded and tossed him the keys. "Sure, check it out." Glancing over at Lex, who jerked his head towards the coffeehouse, he told Clark, "I'm just going to...discuss some business with Lex. I'll be out in a few. Okay?"

With a nod and a wave, Clark continued his intense adoration of the sleek, powerful vehicle. Ollie swaggered inside the building, only to be confronted by a coldly lethal Luthor. "Listen, Queen, if you hurt him...."

Taken aback by Lex's vehemence, Ollie backed up a step, throwing up his hands to fend off any attack. "Whoa, back off, Luthor. You gave him up years ago. What business is it of yours that he's dating me? Are you suddenly jealous now that someone else is interested in your leavings?"

"Clark isn't like that. We were never together that way, never lovers."

"That's not what my sources say." Mouth twisted in a mocking grin, Ollie huffed in disagreement. "They all figure you got what you wanted from an underage kid, and then dumped him without leaving him anything to show for it. They just won't say it to his face because they admire him so much for not letting anyone say anything bad about you. Admire him, or think he's incredibly stupid for not bleeding you dry."

"Clark's never been interested in my money for himself," Lex countered, his eyes ice-blue splinters in a bitter, frozen face.

"Really." Ollie's face made it clear how much he believed Lex's assertion. "Well, I'm guessing that _he_ dumped _you_ and isn't spreading around any of the reasons, to avoid making you look bad. That's pretty damn loyal for someone who ended up leaving you. You must have really nailed his ass, one way or another."

"He's too good for someone like you, Queen. Your record isn't completely spotless, either."

"Oh, really? And which billionaire do you think Clark's going to choose? Is it going to be the one who was so dishonest and heartless that Clark's life was in danger, or the one who's going to ignore everything that's different about him and make all his dreams come true, at least for a while?"

Lex's eyes narrowed and his voice was low and dangerous. "What exactly are you talking about?

"Well, the funny thing is, I did a little of my own investigating the last few days. I knew which questions to ask, especially after he mentioned he wasn't interested in men who thought money gave them license to poke their noses in other people's business." Leaning back against the wall and nonchalantly crossing his arms on his chest, Ollie continued evenly, "I never asked him how he survived being hit by my car on the bridge, and I don't intend to. I just want to have some fun while I'm hanging out around here and in Metropolis." He sneered at Lex's look of disbelief. "I'm not demanding details on any miracles that happen to save my life, nor am I in the habit of putting extraordinary people in labs to find out their secrets."

Lex acknowledged the hit with a brief nod before pointing out, "No, you have your own methods for getting what you want. He's going to find out just how flexible your ethics are, Queen, and it'll be over for you before it starts."

The blond's grin was twisted. "Care to make a wager on that? My classic against yours?"

"What are you talking about?" Lex took a step back, puzzled.

Straightening up, Ollie dropped his arms and leaned closer with a cocky grin. "I'm going to have his mouth, his ass, and anything else of his that I want in my bed. I figure you want the same, if only to beat me. If neither of us has fucked him and proved it by New Year's Eve, then the one he ends up in bed with that night...wins. I figure that's as much time as I'm willing to waste on him and, besides, our business should be done by then and I'll be heading back to Star City."

Lex's temper flared. "I'm not going to bet on that!"

"I'm sure that's because you've already calculated the odds and you know you'd lose," Ollie mocked, turning to leave.

"New Year's Eve. LexCorp's party is at the Metropolis Grande."

"I'll be there, with him on my arm. After I've fucked him until he cries."

"You bastard." The insult barely made it past gritted teeth.

"Ah, but you're wrong. _My_ lineage is well-documented, and goes back further than one generation removed from Suicide Slums." His smug expression changed as his gaze slid past Lex's tense shoulder. "Clark, ready to leave?"

"Yeah, sure." Standing next to the other two men, Clark frowned as he took in the small signs of strain he could detect in Lex's face. "Lex, everything okay?"

With an effort, Lex managed a smile, banishing all traces of the earlier confrontation. "We're fine, Clark. Ollie and I were just working out some...details. He is in town for business, after all."

"Oh, okay." Clark accepted the excuse and smiled. "Hey, thanks for letting me drive. It was great spending time with you. Maybe...."

"Maybe I'll see you when I'm in Metropolis. I'll give you a call." Lex nodded to both of them and was out the door before either could say a word in response.

By the time they made it out to the yellow roadster, all they could see were the taillights of the Ferrari as it turned the corner on the way out of town. Clark sighed, and then summoned a smile for Ollie as they climbed into the car for the drive to Metropolis.

 

***

Chapter Three

***

 

"Well, you know I really don't like sushi, so I ordered the tempura and...." Someone shouting Clark's name up the stairs interrupted him in the middle of his story. He listened for a moment, and then shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, I'll be right back."

Thudding down the stairs of the fraternity house and jogging across the common area, sliding a little in white-socked feet, Clark smiled as he came to an abrupt stop in front of the visitor standing in the doorway. "Hey, Ollie, what a surprise!"

"I was in town, so I thought I'd stop by, see if you were free." The blond was dressed casually in jeans and a tee shirt that flattered his well-toned body. He smiled when he caught Clark giving him an appreciative glance. His smile widened as he brought his hand around from behind his back and presented Clark with a large, heart-shaped box and a dozen red roses. "I brought you a little something to make up for the other night."

"Oh, hey, it really wasn't a problem. You didn't need to...but thanks." Clark hesitated before he took the gifts. "A valentine? It's almost December."

Ollie winked. "I just wanted to get my bid in early. I had it made up just for you."

"That's really...different." Clark's smile was genuine, albeit a little baffled. "Would you like to come up to my room? I have...."

A lanky redhead wearing a tattered sweater and shorts loped into the room and stopped short in front of Clark. "Dude, what's that? Chocolates? You get a discount on them because they're old?"

Before Ollie could protest, Clark shook his head and handed over the red box. "No, they're special ordered. Here, why don't you put them out for the guys and help yourself?"

"Awesome." Happy with his unexpected haul, Clark's friend walked away, already opening the box to pick through the selection.

A little taken aback at the cavalier disposal of his gift, Ollie was saved from making an ill-advised remark when Clark grabbed his elbow and tugged him toward the stairs. "I was trying to say that I've got food in my room, and you're welcome to join us. Come on up and say 'hi,' anyway."

Following Clark up the stairs, and admiring the fit of his well-worn jeans, the waistband hanging low enough to allow a slice of golden skin to peek out under the slightly too-short tee shirt, Ollie asked, "Us?"

Clark looked over his shoulder and grinned as he pushed open the door to his room. "Yeah, Lex came by with a couple of pies from my mom. He stopped and picked them up on his way into the city." Clark waved Ollie into the room, where Lex was sitting cross-legged on a braided rug, a plate holding a large piece of apple pie balanced precariously on his knee. "Hey, Lex, look who's here!"

Dressed uncharacteristically in jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, Lex looked up, gave a little nod and smiled pleasantly. "Ollie."

With a little frown, Clark looked around the room. "I'm sorry, Ollie, I just have the computer chair and my bed to sit on. Take your pick. Oh, and I have to go get another plate and fork. I'll be right back." Looking down at the roses he was still carrying, he thought for a moment. "Guess I better do something with these, too. I only have the one vase...." He walked out of the room muttering under his breath and left his two visitors glaring at each other.

Glancing around the slightly untidy room, Ollie sauntered over to sit down in the wobbly computer chair. He also noticed the vase holding a selection of fresh wildflowers. He glanced at Lex and sneered, "I take it _these_ are from you?"

Taking a bite of his pie, Lex leisurely chewed and swallowed before he answered with a smug grin, "Clark's never been a roses kind of guy." He set his empty plate to one side and brushed a few stray crumbs off his jeans.

"I got a plate and I snagged a couple of the chocolates before they disappeared." Clark bounced back into the room like an overgrown puppy, and Lex's smile became genuine at the sight. "Um, I hope you don't mind, Ollie, but I let Dan take the roses for his girlfriend, Laura. She'll really like them."

Ollie blinked once before he forced a smile to his face. "Of course, Clark. They're yours to do whatever you like with them."

"Cool. So, pie. How big a piece would you like?" Clark headed towards the computer desk where the pie tin was sitting, sticky crumbs decorating a few scattered pieces of paper.

Ollie held up a hand and shook his head. "Oh, none for me. Thanks." He patted the lean, hard belly visible under his tight shirt. "Too many carbs."

Lex turned his head away to conceal his triumphant smirk while Clark stared in Ollie in appalled disbelief. "You don't want any of my mom's pie?"

Setting his empty plate aside with a clatter, Lex interrupted with a deceptively innocent look. "Did I hear you say you had some chocolates?"

Shaking off his dismay, Clark turned to Lex with a subdued smile. "Yeah, Ollie brought them. I'm sorry, but I could only grab one of the cherry cordials." He offered the plate holding a small assortment.

Lex smiled up at Clark and shook his head. "That's okay, you take it. They're your favorites."

"Yours, too. Go on, you're the guest."

"Why don't we share?"

Ollie's face had grown darker with each sentence, until the last, uttered in a silken voice that brought a blush to Clark's face, left him gritting his teeth. He glared as Lex bit into the dark chocolate carefully, the sticky liquor clinging to his scarred lip as he hummed in satisfaction. With a laugh, Lex offered the dripping remainder to Clark. Lex's blue eyes darkened as Clark leaned over and licked the melting chocolate from his thumb and fingers, holding Lex's wrist steady so that he could make sure he didn't miss any.

Straightening up, licking his sticky lips, Clark laughed in delight. "You left me the cherry!"

Lex pulled his finger and thumb out of his mouth, where he'd been carefully licking away any traces of candy and Clark, and looked up with a sly grin. He waggled his eyebrows outrageously. "Yeah, I decided to leave your cherry alone...this time."

A choking noise from the direction of the computer desk interrupted Clark's reply, although he flashed Lex an appreciative leer before he turned to Ollie. "I'm sorry, Ollie. Would you like one, too? I wasn't sure because of your diet."

Ollie, recognizing he'd made a strategic error earlier, waved away Clark's concern. "Oh, I wouldn't mind sharing one with you." He reached out and selected one of the chocolates at random, missing Clark's look of dismay. Biting into it precisely with his perfect white teeth, he offered the other half to Clark, who shook his head with a grimace.

"Coconut." Clark flicked a glance back at Lex, who shuddered in sympathy. "Sorry, Ollie, you'll have to eat that one yourself."

With a sickly smile, Ollie popped the rest of the candy in his mouth and chewed grimly, swallowing before he choked out, "I originally stopped by...I thought we could go out tonight, Clark, maybe catch a movie or hit a club."

"Oh." What seemed to be an honest look of disappointment crossed Clark's face. "I'm really sorry, Ollie. You should have called. Lex is helping me study for my chemistry final tomorrow. We're probably going to be working late. Maybe another time?"

Ollie stood up and managed a gracious nod, despite the smug look he caught on Lex's face, one Clark couldn't see because he was focused on Ollie. "Sure, I'm back in Metropolis on Thursday. How about then?"

A rueful smile and a shake of the head dismissed that plan. "Sorry, hockey game with Lex."

Baffled, Ollie blurted out, "I thought...at dinner, you said you didn't care for hockey?"

Walking Ollie to the door, Clark grinned sheepishly. "I don't. I just love going to the games and watching Lex. He turns into this wild man, yelling, spilling his beer, throwing peanuts." He flipped a look over his shoulder at Lex and they shared a chuckle. "You know, he's always so calm and cool. It's great to see him let loose for a change."

Waving casually at Lex, Ollie walked out the bedroom door, stopping Clark before he followed. "I can see myself out. You should get that studying done." Tipping his head up a bit, he casually pecked Clark on the lips. "I'll give you a call later in the week, okay?"

Nodding happily, Clark agreed, "Sure. And thanks for the chocolates and roses. It was very thoughtful." He watched with a smile as Ollie headed down the stairs before he closed the door and turned back to face his remaining visitor.

Still on the floor, Lex leaned back on his hands, stretching his legs out in front of him, his face revealing nothing as he drawled, "That was a very...friendly...goodbye."

With a slight grimace, Clark shuffled over to the bed and sat down on the edge, head down and eyes focused on his clasped hands. "Uh...I'm not sure how to say this...so...Lex...I...guys...I like...guys." Awkward confession complete, Clark waited for Lex to say something.

"Bi or gay?" Lex smiled gently at Clark when his question brought the dark head up with a jerk. "I'm bi, myself, skewed to gay." He reached out and squeezed Clark's foot gently. "How long have you known?"

"I think I started realizing I was at least bi when I was back in Smallville, and when I got here, it sort of all started falling into place. I've only been out on a couple of dates, nothing serious, but I know I definitely like the kissing." Clark slid off the bed and down to the floor, next to Lex, close but not touching. "I guess I've been waiting for the right person before I take the next step."

Lex cocked his head as he surveyed his friend, his mouth twitching at one corner despite Lex's best efforts to keep his glee contained. His blue eyes glinted in good humor. "Tell me, Clark. Can I assume that I may have had something to do with this change in sexual orientation?"

The roses that bloomed across Clark's cheeks gave Lex his answer before the hesitant, "Yes?"

Lex shifted a little closer, his thigh close enough to Clark's to feel the heat through two layers of denim. He gave in and let the smile free, chuckling at Clark's expression. "I got the hint when you told Ollie we were studying for a final that isn't until next week. Of course, the hockey game was a dead giveaway." His warm mouth hovered over Clark's ear, making him shiver as Lex whispered, "They're playing in Vancouver this week."

When Clark ducked his head and shrugged, Lex laughed. "You really need to get better at this whole lying thing, Clark. I don't think Ollie'll be as indulgent with you as I've been." When Clark stiffened and began to scramble up from the floor, Lex laid his hand on Clark's thigh and pushed him back down with a thud. "Clark, stop. I'm not looking to start an argument with you. I realize there are some things you're not ready to share with me. Maybe you never will, and that's fair, considering our history."

Rising to his knees, Lex crawled the short distance between them to straddle Clark's legs and sit on his thighs. Clark's hands automatically settled at Lex's waist to steady him as he draped his arms around Clark's neck. Gazing steadily into Clark's anxious green eyes, Lex assured him, "All you have to do is say that you don't want to talk about something. Just don't lie to me anymore, okay?" He leaned his forehead against Clark's, dark curls a silken cushion beneath his skin. "I don't want to spend years missing my best friend again. I don't care how different he is from anyone else. I need him in my life."

Clark's eyes slid shut and he tilted his head to bring his lips to Lex's, a light brush, and then another. Drawing back a few inches, thick lashes fluttered, and then soft green peeked out shyly. "Okay, Lex." A pink tongue swept across full lips. "No more lies." Thick fingers flexed on Lex's waist and drew him closer. "I need you, too."

A sly, teasing grin spread across Lex's face. "Good. Now why don't you show me what you like about kissing and then, while you pull out your chemistry notes so we can study, I'll make a call to Vancouver. It seems that I need to arrange transportation and tickets to a hockey game."

 

***

Chapter Four

***

 

"I've wanted this forever, Lex." Clark tore off his tee shirt, throwing it to the floor as he kicked off his boots and socks. "Please, I need to see you." Reaching out, Clark tugged on Lex's tie, loosening it as Lex unbuttoned the silk shirt as quickly as he could. Returning to his own clothing, Clark ripped open his jeans, the zipper losing teeth in his hurry. Shoving them down, along with his boxer-briefs, Clark stepped out of them and into Lex's waiting arms. "Mmmm, you still have too many clothes on, Lex," Clark complained, fumbling with the hidden tab on Lex's slacks and finally yanking them open in frustration. "You can afford new ones, and I need you now."

Shoving Lex back onto the bed, Clark jerked off his pants, grinning when he discovered Lex had opted not to wear anything underneath. Socks and shoes discarded, Clark shifted Lex further on to the bed and crawled after him, his heavy, uncut cock bobbing against the taut muscles of his belly. Lex could feel the ache between his legs, his cock so hard after so many years of wanting Clark that he knew he wouldn't last long. Clark straddled him, his ass brushing against the tops of Lex's thighs, and Lex groaned and jerked, his hands grabbing Clark's hips and trying to move him to where Lex needed him the most.

Clark resisted Lex's attempts, his grin turning cruel as he stroked his cock lazily, the foreskin sliding freely over the slick head. When Lex reached for Clark, his hand was slapped away with a grunt, and the same happened when Lex tried to touch his own cock. Lex protested, "Clark, what are you doing?" His answer was silent, Clark grabbing both of his wrists and pinning them above his head in a single enormous hand, smaller bones grinding as Lex thrashed.

Clark's eyes narrowed, the green beneath black lashes glittering like the chunks of meteorites that Lex had collected in Smallville. The large hand on Clark's cock began to move faster, the slick sounds louder as his cock drooled on Lex's belly. He bared his teeth and growled each time Lex tried to move, pinning him to the bed with his weight. "Isn't this what you wanted Lex? Some hot and dirty fucking, stick around long enough to win your bet and then walk away? What will it take to prove you had me first?"

Abandoning his cock, Clark reached behind himself, and Lex could feel thick knuckles and fingers brushing against his thighs as Clark slicked and stretched himself. Suddenly, he rose up enough to position himself over Lex's cock and then thrust down, the fast, hard stretch jolting a cry of protest from Lex. Breathing hard, Clark forced himself downward without stopping as Lex struggled to break free. "No, Clark, stop. This isn't the way it should be."

Clark shook his head, nostrils flared wide and teeth gritted as he continued to move, his hand jerking faster and faster. "It's just a bet, Lex. Don't pretend you really wanted me. All you wanted was to keep him away. You figured once you had me that I wouldn't be worth his trouble anymore. Well, you have me. Aren't you happy? Here, have some more of me." Hot spurts marked Lex's skin, as caustic as Clark's words. "Make sure to take the samples with you, Lex. You'll want to study me after you've won your bet." Triggered by the rhythmic compression, Lex felt his cock begin to pulse as Clark gave a harsh, bitter laughed. "I gave so much to you, Lex. My virginity, my love, my trust."

Roughly pulling off Lex's rapidly shrinking cock, Clark backed off the bed, his face contorted in rage. "You'll never have _me_, Lex." Turning his back on Lex, Clark walked away without another word.

Lex sat up in the bed, his bruised, outstretched hands shaking as he shouted, "It was a mistake. I never meant it to happen that way, Clark."

The sound of his own voice woke Lex and he lay on the leather sofa in his study, not understanding why he was there instead of in his bed. Sitting up, he scrubbed his sweating face with his hands, the nightmare still holding him in its thrall. It had been so vivid that he expected to look down and see himself naked. Thankfully, he was still dressed in uncomfortably damp clothes.

Lex's stomach lurched in self-disgust at the thought of ever using Clark in such a fashion, and he knew it would be useless to try to get any more sleep that night. It wasn't the first dream he'd had lately about Clark and the bet, but it had definitely been the worst. The strangest part was Clark's actions in the dream. He wasn't like any Clark that Lex could imagine while he was awake. It was more the way Lex would react if he ever found out he'd been the subject of a bet, angry and vengeful. Lex hoped he'd never find out how the real Clark would take the news.

As New Year's Eve drew nearer, Lex had found himself dreading the party, and the ever-increasing possibility that Clark would find out what Lex had done. Lex had deliberately kept it light between them, no more than kisses and affectionate caresses, but Clark was beginning to push for more and Lex was finding it harder each day to resist. The only positive in the entire situation was that Ollie had gotten no further than Lex, although Clark had gone out more than once with the blond Casanova, still insisting that Ollie was just a friend.

Lex just barely managed not to growl whenever Ollie's name came up in conversation.

Murder had been rejected as a solution early on, while kidnapping Ollie until after the first of the new year had proved just as impractical. Sabotaging the joint business venture to send his rival back to Star City permanently would open Lex to questions from Clark on the loss of jobs in Smallville, so that joined the discard pile.

That left telling Clark the truth.

Lex had insisted on no more lies from Clark when they'd resumed their friendship.

Clark hadn't made the same stipulation.

Lex decided he needed a shower and a drink, not necessarily in that order, and then he needed to review those kidnapping scenarios again. Maybe he'd missed something the first time through.

 

. . .

 

"It's wonderful, Martha. Thank you." Lex stroked the royal purple cashmere scarf and smiled warmly at Clark's mother. "The workmanship is exquisite. You should think about selling these, in fact...a local handicrafts section might go over well in The Talon...."

A gentle elbow to the ribs interrupted Lex in mid-spate as Clark reminded him, "No business talk today, Lex. It's Christmas." Lex just nodded compliantly and let his eyes roam over Clark's fitted black sweater. Clark had put it on the instant he'd opened Lex's gift, exclaiming over the softness and declaring it perfect.

Martha smiled indulgently. "That's actually a great idea, Lex. We'll have to talk about it another time, when Clark isn't quite so caught up in the holiday spirit." She rose from her chair by the fire and headed into the kitchen. "Anyone want refills on coffee?" A chorus of answers had Clark getting up to help her.

"Thanks again for those tickets, Lex. Martha's been wanting to see that show forever." Jonathan's quiet gratitude left Lex feeling warmed. The elder Kents' acceptance of him was recent enough that it was still a pleasant surprise whenever a kind word was offered. Jonathan patted Lex's shoulder as he walked by on his way to help Martha in the kitchen.

"You're welcome. Clark was the one who gave me the hint." Lex looked up and winked at Clark as he accepted the refilled coffee mug. "You're pretty clever. I can't wait to redeem my certificates." Lex patted his pocket, where he'd tucked the handmade booklet away safely as soon as he'd flipped through it. Although the certificates entitling him to hand-detailing on his classic Ferrari and a pizza with movie night were innocuous enough, the set at the back of the booklet were a different story, not to be shared with parents. He was already looking forward to handing over one of the exquisitely hand-lettered slips of paper and receiving a kiss from Clark, anywhere and anytime, Lex's choice.

Lex relaxed back into the corner of the sofa and lazily watched the lights twinkling in the tree decorated with handmade ornaments and paper chains. It was the first Christmas he'd enjoyed in years, and he wasn't going to think about the fact that Ollie being in Star City made it all the better. The overly extravagant gifts the other billionaire had shipped to the Kents had not been well-received, and Lex was thankful that he'd learned that particular lesson years earlier. Ollie hadn't improved his chances of seducing Clark by using his money, despite his belief that it was all that he needed. Lex smirked as he thought about Clark's next conversation with Ollie and that he'd probably be hearing the story of a certain red truck.

The thought of the truck led to remembering their first 'kiss' and that led to the heavy petting with Clark in front of the fireplace the night before, and how he'd barely made it to his bedroom before he'd come in his pants like some hair-trigger teenager in the back seat of a car.

He sighed heavily. All he had to do was make it through one more week, and he'd be free of the bet. Free of the nightmares. Free to surrender to desire, take Clark to bed and do all the things he'd been dreaming about for weeks, without feeling guilty about the situation. He was doing the honorable thing, short of confessing the entire fiasco to Clark.

Giving in to temptation, he glanced over at Clark tucked into the opposite corner, one leg bent up and resting against the back of the sofa. Well-worn jeans were drawn tight against the same generous length Lex had felt heavy against his thighs the night before. Lifting his eyes, he found heavy-lidded eyes watching him, mischievous green peeking through long, dark lashes. He barely held back a moan as Clark sipped his cocoa, licked his lips slowly and winked.

One more week.

He was doomed.

 

***

Chapter Five

***

 

Lex needed to be in Metropolis early New Year's Eve to observe the final preparations and greet out-of-town guests and dignitaries for the LexCorp party, so Ollie had volunteered to pick up Clark and bring him into the city. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered Lex, knowing that Clark considered Ollie just a friend, but the preceding week had been a strain for both Lex and Clark.

It had begun the day after Christmas, when Lex invented a reason to spend the day in Metropolis. He'd ignored Clark's heavy hints that he'd be happy to travel in with Lex and wait for his business to be finished so that they could spend time together. Clark had not been pleased, especially when Lex then managed to stay in Metropolis overnight to start work early again the next day, missing their date for the planetarium. Lex had arrived back in Smallville late that second night, having only spoken to Clark for a few minutes that day in order to cancel their date.

Clark had met Ollie in Metropolis the third day for a guided tour of the art museum and dinner at one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city. Lex had known about the date because Clark had been less than happy that Ollie didn't consider Clark's clothing options acceptable and had insisted on taking Clark shopping first. Clark had only given in because he was embarrassed about his family refusing to accept Ollie's Christmas gifts.

By the fourth day, Clark had left two messages for Lex asking what was wrong and whether Lex was deliberately avoiding him. Lex deliberately waited until he knew Clark would be out of the house with Ollie, and then left a return message with Martha. He spent some time explaining how busy he was with a highly volatile merger and that he was looking forward to seeing Clark at the New Year's Eve party. She suggested that Lex find the time to explain things to Clark, and she let Lex know that she wasn't happy when Clark moped around the house all day. Lex didn't call back, afraid that he'd give in and end up in front of a fireplace with Clark again. Just the thought had Lex taking an excessively long and very cold shower.

Lex couldn't sit still during the following day's meeting with Ollie, who spent his time making sly innuendoes about farm boys and counting down the hours until midnight on New Year's Eve. Lex suggested that Ollie had missed his life's calling, and that the networks were looking for a replacement for Dick Clark. Ollie took a call from Clark and sympathized with him about Lex's behavior. Of course, he never indicated to Clark that the very man who was breaking Clark's heart was sitting in the same room with Ollie. Lex just barely restrained himself from making Ollie eat his very expensive cell phone. The continued lack of sleep due to nightmares made it even more difficult for Lex to restrain his more bloodthirsty impulses. It was only sheer strength of Luthor will that prevented Lex from committing acts of mayhem that Clark would have been unable to forgive.

The sixth day, the day of the party, Lex had calculated that it would be safe enough for him to call Clark to make sure that he'd still be attending the party. He'd even decided some groveling might be in order, but that plan failed when Martha coldly informed Lex that Ollie had picked up a very unhappy Clark several hours earlier, and that they were planning to spend the day together. She didn't have the details, and Lex suspected that even if she'd had any, he'd lost any chance of obtaining them.

Lex had a sinking feeling he'd miscalculated badly and Clark might end up paying the price. All he could do was hope that Clark and Ollie would show up that evening, and that it wasn't too late for Lex to salvage the relationship he'd torpedoed while trying to save it.

 

. . .

 

Although Lex had tried to stay near the entrance to the ballroom and carefully watch for a tall blond and taller brunet to walk in, he still managed to miss them. The pleasant sound of Clark's laughter brought Lex's head around to find the two men standing a short distance away, chatting with a group of attractive young women. As Lex stood there, transfixed by his first sight of Clark in almost a week, he berated himself for giving up any of his scheduled time with the young man that was captivating his audience with the story about Ollie and the bridge.

Clark looked wonderful, surprisingly unselfconscious in a tuxedo purchased by Ollie. He'd obviously had his dark waves cut and styled, and his hands freshly manicured. There was nothing of the flannel-wearing farm boy about him, except perhaps the occasional flush across high cheekbones. Lex stood there silently, ignoring all his other guests and holding an empty champagne flute. It was one of far too many he'd imbibed from that evening, and he ached whenever Ollie touched Clark casually.

There was a muffled crack, and Clark's head came up to scan the room quickly, his eyes and smile brightening when he caught sight of Lex, only to dim almost immediately as the memory of the past week rushed back in. He took one step in Lex's direction and his mouth opened to speak, but Ollie's light tap on his shoulder drew Clark's attention back to the others. Ollie looked up over Clark's shoulder at Lex and then a flash of concern crossed his smug face. Clark noticed it and twisted around to see what had happened. He immediately rushed to Lex's side with a cry of dismay. "Lex, you're hurt!"

"Clark, I'm glad you're...here. I wanted to...talk to you. I'm...sorry about...." Lex tried to apologize, but his usual facility with the English language had deserted him, leaving him fumbling for words.

Grabbing a napkin from a passing waiter, Clark dismissed Lex's attempts to speak coherently. He had taken Lex's left hand gently in his and was carefully prying it open. "God, Lex, what did you do? Let me see how bad it is."

Lex looked down at the dark head bent over his hand and reached out with his right hand to run his fingers through the tempting curls. "You have great hair, Clark."

Finally managing to remove the broken flute from Lex's fist, Clark wrapped the napkin around the bleeding hand and looked up, frowning. "I think you're going to need stitches, Lex. I'd better take you to the hospital."

Lex shook his head and tried to pull his injured hand from Clark's firm grip. "I can't leave. I'm the host. I'll be fine," he insisted with the slow precision of someone who was heavily under the influence.

Ollie, who had joined the two of them when he'd seen the injury, disagreed. "No, Clark's right. You need to have that taken care of as soon as possible. I'll let your personal assistant know and she can handle your guests." He leaned in as if to kiss Clark, but then seemed to think better of it and straightened up, nonchalantly shooting his cuffs and adjusting his tie. "I'll just wait here for you to get back, Clark."

With an arm around Lex's shoulders, Clark was leading him from the ballroom without any further delay. When they entered the elevator, Clark was startled by Lex's selection of the penthouse instead of the garage. "Lex, that's the wrong direction. We need to take your car."

"Call Toby, number three on my speed-dial. He'll take care of it. You know I heal fast, and the hospitals will be jammed tonight." Lex leaned against the wall of the elevator and closed his eyes while Clark kept pressure on the wound and elevated Lex's hand above his heart. He shook his head with a sad smile. "This isn't how I wanted to spend New Year's Eve with you, Clark." Blue eyes opened, glazed by exhaustion, shock, and alcohol. "I've missed you."

Hurt dimmed Clark's bright eyes and he looked at the floor of the elevator as it slowly rose to the topmost floor. "I thought that maybe you didn't...want...me anymore. I wasn't going to come, but Ollie...." The doors opened with a quiet ping, cutting off any further admissions. Clark looped an arm around Lex's waist and half-carried him out of the elevator and down the short hallway to the penthouse entrance. A keycard, a phone call, and a silent wait followed.

. . .

 

Naked to the waist, bloodstained clothing in a heap on the floor, Lex perched on the edge of the king-size bed, aware that Clark would be returning at any moment after escorting a grumbling Toby to the elevator. He knew that flimsy excuses would not satisfy Clark and, if Lex wanted to keep Clark from rejoining Ollie downstairs, some honesty would be required. Belatedly wishing that he hadn't imbibed so freely, Lex frantically reviewed and discarded possible strategies, mumbling under his breath, until he heard Clark reenter the bedroom.

"Toby gave me some pain medication, but he wants you to wait until some of the alcohol clears your system, about two hours from now." Clark hovered at the doorway of the room, obviously still unsure of his welcome. "Lex, can I get you anything? Some water, maybe?"

Unwilling to trust his voice, Lex nodded, and Clark disappeared for a moment, returning with a chilled bottle of spring water. Since Lex only had one functional hand right then, Clark opened it for him, and held it out tentatively. Lex took it without touching Clark's hand and drank it thirstily with his eyes closed, still unable to face the pain and accusation in Clark's face. Still, once the bottle was empty, he was finally forced to speak. "Thank you, Clark. I'm sorry...about the party. I...."

"You should probably get some rest, Lex. I guess...I mean...Ollie's waiting for me." Lex could see Clark's feet shuffling out of the corner of his eye, a dance of indecision a few feet away. "Do you want me...."

"Yes."

"I...what?"

"I want you, Clark." Lex lifted his head and looked into Clark's startled eyes. "I know I've been a complete bastard this week, and I don't deserve you, but...I want you. I always have." Lex's voice rasped, his usual silken tones destroyed by restraint. "If you'd rather be with Ollie, then I guess I deserve that after being such a fool."

"I've wanted you forever, Lex." Clark tore off his beautifully tailored jacket and white shirt, throwing them to the floor as he kicked off his shoes and socks. "Just lie back and I'll take care of everything." Reaching out, Clark lightly pushed against Lex's chest, pressing him back onto the bed. Returning to his own clothing, Clark ripped open his pants, the zipper losing teeth in his hurry. Shoving them down, along with his boxer-briefs, Clark stepped out of them and between Lex's legs, still hanging off the side of the bed. "Mmmm, you still have too many clothes on, Lex," Clark complained, bending over and fumbling with the hidden tab on Lex's slacks and finally yanking them open in frustration. "You can afford new ones, and I need you now."

Lex heard Clark repeat the words of his nightmare and he shuddered, his brain jolted into thoughts of damage control. "Clark, wait. Please, just slow down." Trying to hold onto Clark's eager hands, he hissed in pain as his injured hand connected with unyielding flesh.

"Oh, Lex, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Clark's distress slowed him enough that Lex could push himself further away on the bed, placing a few vital feet between them so he could think more clearly. That move obviously baffled Clark. "Lex?"

"Clark...can we take it slower, please? I've had too much to drink and I'm hurt...and I want our first time to be more than...." Lex hoped it would be enough and no other truths would be required that night.

Clark's face crumbled a little. "I'm so sorry, Lex. I didn't mean to push you...so hard." Lex's lips bestowed light kisses, making it clear no permanent harm had been done and cutting off Clark's abject apologies. "What can I do for you, Lex? Tell me, please."

"Can you come to bed with me and hold me while I rest?"

The blinding smile was all the answer Lex needed.

 

***

Conclusion

***

 

The sound of slow, sarcastic clapping from the bedroom doorway brought Lex upright with a curse, an hour's sleep not nearly enough to repair all the damage he'd sustained, let alone his exhaustion.

"Congratulations, Lex, looks like you're the winner. You were obviously able to offer him something he couldn't resist."

Lex felt the bed shift beside him and barely suppressed the groan that rose from deep in his chest, knowing without a doubt that Clark had heard every word. He wanted to close his eyes and pretend it was all a nightmare, but the bit of shiny metal that sailed through the air towards his head gave him no chance. He reached up automatically and caught the key ring before it could fall to the high-loft duvet that concealed the fact that he and Clark still wore their boxers.

"Listen, Ollie, this has nothing to do with the bet. It never has. This is between Clark and me. I was never going to say anything about it to you."

The blond straightened up from where he was lounging against the doorjamb in patent disbelief. Sweeping his eyes over the two forms in the bed, he looked into Lex's eyes and then over his shoulder to the silent man sitting up behind him. Shaking his head, he laughed. "I'd say that you're a liar, Lex, but I can see that you're telling the truth this time. You poor sucker. You put in all that hard work seducing the farm boy, and it was all for nothing."

Shrugging, Ollie threw up his hands, his jealous eyes following Clark's jerky movements as he slid out of the bed and yanked his rumpled clothes on without a word. "Well, not for nothing. You get to keep your car _and_ you won mine. The bet did say 'whoever he went to bed with' by New Year's Eve, not 'whoever he fucked,' although it almost looks as if you could have won the bet a while back, and just neglected to claim your winnings."

Lex ignored Ollie's taunts and spoke to Clark instead. "Clark, please, I can explain. It's not what you think." He crawled across the bed towards Clark, who had finished dressing and was putting on his shoes. "I meant everything I said."

Still silent, Clark pushed his way past the jeering Ollie, and only a few seconds later Lex heard the ping of the elevator door opening. Scrambling for his own clothes, Lex eyed Ollie with a blast of sheer hatred that would have burned him to a crisp, if Lex had the appropriate meteorite mutation.

"Ollie, if you want to continue living, you'll shut up and get in the car that I didn't win, and _leave_ Metropolis. Now." Lex grabbed his keys and shoved past his strangely silent rival, heading for the elevator. Ollie's baffled face was the last thing Lex saw as he impatiently stabbed the elevator's buttons, and the door finally slid shut.

. . .

 

"Clark, please get in the car so we can talk."

Lex considered himself lucky that Clark hadn't summoned up one of those secret extras he was endowed with and already at home. Instead, Lex was driving behind him on the shoulder of the road at four ridiculous miles an hour, pleading for Clark to stop and listen to him.

"I told Ollie that I didn't win anything and that I'd make him eat the keys if he didn't leave and take that fucking eyesore with him. I never even wanted to make the bet. It just...happened and I was afraid you'd hate me again if I told you, so instead I stayed away from you so that I _couldn't_ win."

The figure in the headlights never faltered. He just continued walking on at the same deliberate pace.

"Clark, I never wanted to hurt you. Why do you think I wanted you to wait tonight? I've had terrible nightmares about you finding out. Clark, please talk to me."

Lex was so focused on the man walking out of his life that he failed to notice that the Ferrari was protesting his choice of gear and speed until it was too late. It stalled. Frustrated, Lex flooded the engine and ended up pounding on the steering wheel in thwarted fury. The final blow fell when he looked up and could no longer see Clark on the road ahead, the darkness too complete outside city limits.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." His eloquence deserting him, Lex opened the car door and climbed out onto the road. When kicking the tires failed to satisfy his need for destruction, he opened the trunk to look for a tire iron. The lack of any roadside emergency kit only fueled his rage, and he ripped off his overcoat and proceeded to yank off its sleeves. Mission accomplished, he opened the gas cap and stuffed the cloth inside, leaving half of it dangling outside. Patting his pockets reminded him that he didn't carry a lighter or matches, so he rummaged in the glove box in search of something to use to light his impromptu Molotov cocktail.

All he could find was his gun.

At least it was loaded.

He'd fired only five shots into the engine block and driver side panel before he was tackled to the ground. A large body shielded him from the unseen sniper while shaking hands ran over his limbs and torso seeking any injuries. When no further shots were fired, and Clark was satisfied that Lex had received nothing more than bruises, he let Lex up. Lex sat there on the side of the road, rubbing the back of his head and holding his gun in his lap.

Clark looked at the Ferrari and then back at the grumbling man. "Lex! You shot your car?"

Lex shrugged. "I tried to blow it up, but I don't carry a lighter with me."

"But you carry a gun?"

"There's one in every one of my cars, after all the attempted murders and kidnappings."

"Why did you want to destroy your car?"

"It stalled."

"A little drastic, don't you think? Do you plan on demolishing the mansion if a sink clogs?"

"I hate that car. You actually think that I wanted that car more than I wanted you, all because of a stupid bet I didn't want to make in the first place." Lex sighed. "The ground is really cold, Clark."

Clark shook his head and reached down to help Lex up. "Why aren't you wearing a coat?"

Lex carelessly waved his gun towards the Ferrari before Clark could take it away. "I stuffed it into the gas tank before I found out I didn't have any matches or lighter."

Clark carefully removed the gun from Lex's hand, emptied it and slid it under the car. Taking off his jacket, he made Lex put it on before he pulled the exhausted, swaying man into his arms. "What would you have done if I hadn't come back when you shot the car?"

"When I caught up with you, I would have redeemed my Christmas present."

"Not even I could detail a Ferrari after you killed it, Lex."

Lex rolled his eyes at Clark's obtuseness. "Not that one. These!" Reaching into his pants pocket, Lex pulled out a large fistful of certificates, which immediately began to rain down on the road like confetti.

Clark looked at the shower of paper in puzzlement. "I only gave you 10 of those."

Lex laughed at Clark's naivete. "Do you know what you can do these days with a high-end color copier? The US Treasury has had to come up with some elaborate measures to cut down on counterfeit bills. Your certificates were no challenge at all."

Clark shook his head in disbelief. "Lex, you do realize you aren't acting very rationally."

Lex let his head fall forward onto Clark's chest and mumbled, "I gave up rational when I fell in love with you." His hand came up and presented Clark with the only certificate he'd managed to hold onto. "Can I have my kiss now?"

Clark took the certificate, looked at it, and then tucked it away in his pocket. Tipping Lex's head up, he gave him the kiss he'd asked for, and then took a few more for himself.

He never told Lex that he'd handed him the certificate to detail the dead Ferrari.  


  
**Challenge Pic**   


**Author's Note:**

> "That Don't Impress Me Much"  
> Written by Shania Twain and Mutt Lange.
> 
> I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
> But you've got being right down to an art  
> You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
> You're a regular original, a know-it-all
> 
> Bridge:  
> Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
> Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else
> 
> Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
> That don't impress me much  
> So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
> Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
> But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
> That don't impress me much
> 
> I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
> And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
> And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
> 'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place
> 
> (Bridge)
> 
> Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
> That don't impress me much  
> So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
> Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
> But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
> That don't impress me much
> 
> You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
> You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
> I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
> C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!
> 
> (Bridge)
> 
> Okay, so you've got a car  
> That don't impress me much  
> So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
> Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
> But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night
> 
> ...


End file.
